Sif (Earth-199999)
| Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Thor (Film) In the male-dominated Asgard realm, female warriors are rare; many doubted that the maiden Sif could become one of the most feared fighters in the Nine Worlds, but she proved them all wrong. She frequently adventured with her closest friends: Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, collectively known as the Warriors Three; Thor, son of Asgard's king, Odin; and Thor's duplicitous brother, Loki. After a party of Frost Giants breached Asgard's defenses with Loki's secret assistance, an infuriated Thor demanded to go to Jotunheim to retaliate, but Odin objected. Sif tried to dissuade Thor from defying Odin's command, but when he went anyway, the faithful Sif and the others accompanied him. She held her own against hordes of Frost Giants, but before long, Fandral was badly injured, and the Asgardians were enormously outnumbered. Odin saved the sextet of warriors and brought them back to Asgard; while Sif and the Warriors Three took Fandral to be healed, Odin stripped Thor of his magic hammer Mjolnir and banished him to Midgard. Sif and the Warriors tried to persuade Loki to intervene on Thor's behalf, but Loki agreed with Odin's judgment. Odin subsequently lapsed into the regenerative Odinsleep, leaving Loki as Asgard's ruler. When Sif and the others discovered this, they swore fealty to Loki, and once more asked him to rescind Thor's punishment; Loki again refused. The despairing Warriors Three began feuding amongst themselves, requiring the level-headed Sif to calm them. Torn between their friendship with Thor and their loyalty to the Asgardian throne, Sif and the Warriors finally decided that the former outweighed the latter. With the aid of Bifrost guardian Heimdall, they traveled to Earth in search of their friend. Finding Thor in the small town of Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, they celebrated a joyful reunion. Soon, however, Loki dispatched the Destroyer weapon to Earth to kill Thor. Sif and the Warriors Three battled the enchanted construct while Thor and his human allies evacuated the town. Fearless despite the Destroyer's seeming invulnerability, Sif prepared to battle to the death, but Thor sacrificed himself to save his friends. In his sacrifice, he ade himself worthy of his power; Mjolnir flew to Thor and rejuvenated him, and Thor quickly dispatched the Destroyer. Returning to Asgard to find Heimdall injured after a struggle with Loki, Sif and the Warriors helped him while Thor battled his brother, resulting in the destruction of the Bifrost and Loki's seeming death. Sif joined in the celebration of Thor's return and Odin's awakening, but still worried about Thor's newfound somber tone - and his preoccupation with Jane Foster. Thor: The Dark World (Film) Following the destruction of the rainbow bridge called the Bifrost, the Lady Sif allied herself with Thor and the Warriors Three to protect the Nine Realms from marauders. She helped to rescue a Vanir village before returning to train with Asgardian warriors. During the subsequent victory celebration, Sif reminded the distracted, melancholy Thor of a time when he would have celebrated for weeks. When Sif noted this to Thor and suggested a future king should focus on more than one realm - rather than Jane Foster of Earth - Thor excused himself, leaving Sif alone. Sif later joined Thor and his allies in a plot to save Foster, who had absorbed the Aether. They planned to use her as bait for the Dark Elf Malekith, who they hoped would remove the Aether from Foster so they could destroy it. Sif kept Asgardian guards at bay while Thor, Foster, and Loki escaped off-world. Before the trio departed, Sif warned Loki she would kill him if he betrayed Thor. Following the removal of the Aether from Foster and the defeat of the Aether-empowered Malekith, Sif accompanied Volstagg in turning the Aether over to the Collector for safekeeping. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV Series) Following the Asgardian Dark Elf invasion, Sif hunted her longtime enemy, the escaped Asgardian sorceress Lorelei, who had once enslaved Sif's lover. Tracking Lorelei to Earth, Sif was met by S.H.I.E.L.D. Working with the organization to locate Lorelei, Sif revealed an Asgardian collar that would prevent Lorelei from speaking, ending her threat. Using S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers, Sif and S.H.I.E.L.D. located the Lorelei-controlled Dogs of Hell biker gang, who had been committing robberies for Lorelei, at their bat hangout. Sif defeated that gang, but Lorelei escaped with ensorcelled Agent Grant Ward. Sif befriended Agent Melinda May, whom she warned about Lorelei's hold on Ward. S.H.I.E.L.D. traced Lorelei and Ward to a Las Vegas hotel room, which Sif and S.H.I.E.L.D. found empty. Returning to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s airborne Bus, Sif was locked in her quarters by Lorelei-enslaved Agent Leo Fitz, who then opened an airlock inside the room, sucking Sif out of the plane. After pulling herself back inside, Sif confronted and defeated Lorelei by putting the collar around her neck. Honored to have worked with S.H.I.E.L.D., Sif departed for Asgard with the defeated Lorelei. Charged with tracking the Kree Vin-Tak on Earth, Sif was rendered amnesiac by Vin-Tak's weapon. Taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, she was shown footage of past encounters with S.H.I.E.L.D. to gain her trust, and together they located Vin-Tak in the city of Chaves. Vin-Tak restored Sif's memories and asked for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help finding Kree Diviners and killing transformed Inhumans, whom both Kree and Asgardians deemed dangerous. Vin-Tak and Sif attempted to gain custody over Terrigenated S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Skye; however, Vin-Tak was incapacitated by his own memory-wiping weapon, and Skye shot herself with an I.C.E.R. to stop a quake her uncontrollable powers had started. Impressed by her selflessness, Sif agreed to leave Skye with S.H.I.E.L.D., and returned to Asgard with Vin-Tak in custody. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Sif's strength is sufficient to move an entire mobile home several yards with one push and easily overpower humans. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = - Sif carries a small shield. | Transportation = | Weapons = - Sif's weapons of choice are two swords that she can link at the pommel to form a staff. | Notes = * Portrayed by }}